Flash Back: A Resort Christmas
In another flashback episode, Aidan Atherton again gets out his memory book and shows his two best friends, Sammy Forson, and Derek Harper, the memories of his Christmas when he lived at the Futura. Aidan Atherton went to his closet in his room. He and his two best friends, Derek Harper and Sammy Forson, were enjoying a pretend tea party with their favorite animals and dolls. Derek brought his favorite doll, Ashley, which he named after his sister, Sammy had Lollie as usual, and Aidan had his favorite teddy bear, Rufus. He brought out his favorite photo album. "Nice album there," Sammy grinned. "Lots of memories," Aidan smiled, "most of them from my time in Florida." "Do you miss it?" Derek asked. "Sometimes I do," Aidan admitted, "but this one Christmas was the best time of all. This was from when I was six years old." The three guys looked at the album. The flash back begins. It had been a torturous day for all involved. Sarah Jo McArthur had tucked Aidan Atherton into bed and he immediately fell asleep. Aaron, the boy's father, and his friend, Rusty Brown, were sitting in the dining room of the suite where he lived in the Futura resort. Sarah Jo, the resort's general manager was sitting down next to him and Rusty. "I talked with the cops," Sarah Jo said, "and Jennifer went into treatment." "How is she handling it?" Rusty asked. "Not well," Sarah Jo said, "she was ranting and raving all the way into the hospital." "Doesn't surprise me," Aaron said, "I can't believe that I loved her at one time; and not to mention she gave birth to Aidan." "I can't believe that I was blind to what she really was," Sarah Jo said, "she was reckless, and her mouth got her in some major league trouble." "I talked with my mother," Aaron said, "she and Dave are coming out here in a few days." "We'll be happy to have her here," Sarah Jo said, "and Dave too." "I feel kind of adrift now," Rusty said, "with Jennifer near ruining Elixir, and I had to do what I could." "Rusty," Sarah Jo said, "don't you blame yourself for what happened." "Oh, how can I not blame myself for it all," Rusty said, "I should have guessed that something was amiss." "Rusty, don't kick yourself for this," Aaron reassured his best friend, "this whole mess was well before you became part owner. She lied to everyone." "Maybe she will learn," Rusty said, "but then again, I doubt it." "A few months ago, I wouldn't have agreed," Sarah Jo said, "but now, I do agree. She's incorrigible." A knock interrupted the conversation. A man was on the other side of the door. "Where is Jennifer Barrett?" the man bellowed. "Well, I will be damned," Aaron sneered, "if it's isn't Zach Janson." "The loser!" Rusty said angrily. "Where is Jennifer?" he repeated. "She's in the nuthouse," Sarah Jo said, "and you're not welcome here. How did you find where Aaron lived?" "I looked at the guest list," Zach smiled at his ingenuity. "I should have you locked up!" Sarah Jo snapped, "snooping at a guest list is criminal." "You tell me where my dear Jennifer is," Zach said, ignoring everyone. "Here's the number," Sarah Jo wrote down a number and flung it at him, "now get off this property!" Zach sauntered out. "I hated him," Rusty said, "worse than even Jennifer." "I am not going to sweat them," Aaron said, "Sarah Jo had an idea for us to celebrate the holidays. Christmas is coming up, remember?" "Indeed," Rusty smiled, "any ideas?" "Well," Sarah Jo said, "We've got a tree set up in the lobby, the decorations have been set up by the staff, and it's looking wonderful." "I am worried more about Aidan," Aaron said, "given what had happened with Jennifer and all, I don't want him to be disappointed." "He won't be, Aaron," Sarah Jo said, "I will see to that." Meanwhile, at ORMC's psych unit, Jennifer Barrett was enraged. "I don't belong here!" she shrilled, "I am a model! I don't have to be here." A lady with blond hair glared at her. She was obviously a staff member. "Give it a rest, will ya?" she snapped at her. "Who the hell are you?" she shot at her. "I am your worst nightmare," the woman sneered. The woman stormed off. Jennifer slammed her hand on the bed. "Now, Ms. Barrett," another nurse said, "come out and meet the other patients." "I will not meet any stupid patients," Jennifer said snobbishly. "You have no choice here," the nurse said briskly, "come on out." Jennifer scowled, but she walked out. The blond woman glared at her from across the room. "This is the main staff person to ask about how the procedures works," she said, "this is Marie Jensen." "Charmed," Marie said coldly. Jennifer sneered at her. What a thing, she thought darkly, It's Christmas, and I am locked up in this place. This is not fair! Another staff member was working on some charts. She looked at Jennifer. From first glance, she didn't like her either. "Marie," the staff member asked, "may I see you a moment?" Marie walked over. "Who is she?" she asked. "Jennifer Barrett," Marie said, "I don't like her immediately." "Neither do I," the other staff member said. "She's already trouble," Marie said. "I read the reports that the courts had, and the letters that her former husband, and her former best friend had sent. Do you trust her, Mary Lynn?" Mary Lynn Anderson shook her head. "Not at all," she said. Meanwhile back at the Futura, Aidan woke up screaming. Sarah Jo, Aaron and Rusty ran into his room. He was clinging to his blanket and Rufus. "I had a nightmare," Aidan sobbed. "We're here, buddy," Aaron said, smoothing his son's hair, "it was a bad dream, ok?" "He's taking this bad," Rusty said, "I think we have to see about his grandparents." Aaron called his former mother in-law. "What do you want?" she sniffed, "where's my baby girl?" "She's in a mental ward," Aaron said. "She told me what you did," Mrs. Barrett sneered into the phone. "And do you even think anything about Aidan?" Aaron said in a cold voice, "or are you as bad as your daughter in that?" Mrs. Barrett's response was to hang up on him. "Like mother, like daughter," Aaron said angrily, "stupid bitch hung up on me, and didn't even bother to ask about Aidan!" "We need to wash our hands of them," Sarah Jo said. Meanwhile, back at ORMC's psych ward, Zach slipped in. "I am here to visit a patient!" he said in a rage, "Jennifer Barrett." "Then go through the proper channels," the head nurse said coldly. "'ll show you proper channels! I own Janson industries," Zach said nastily, "I can use my board influence to get rid of you, Nurse Ratched!" "Oh, go on," the nurse said, "go see her. See if I care." Zach smiled. The nurse thought to herself, One day, he will see he can't bully people! Zach and Jennifer walked out of the ward. Marie and Mary Lynn glared at the duo. "How do we deal with her?" Mary Lynn asked. "I have it," Marie smiled, "I know Sarah Jo McArthur, she is an old friend of mine too, only that dumb broad doesn't know it, and I think we can fix Ms. Snooty!" Mary Lynn smiled, while Marie picked up the phone. Sarah Jo's cell rang. "Sarah Jo McArthur," she said. "Sarah Jo," Marie said, "do you remember me? I am Marie Jensen. We attended post graduate classes here in Orlando?" "I do indeed," Sarah Jo smiled, "I am so glad to talk with you, although I wish it was under happier circumstances. What can I do for you?" "I heard you are hiring for a new desk clerk," Marie said, "and I saw you are looking for a PR manager." "Yes," Sarah Jo said, "I am." "I have a recommendation for PR manager," Marie said, "and I do have some desk clerk experience." "Under normal circumstances," Sarah Jo said, "I don't know, but right now, given we're short handed and we're due for the slamming of all time. I say, if you want to come in, by all means." Marie and Mary Lynn smiled. "When would work best?" Marie asked. "As soon as possible," Sarah Jo smiled. Marie hung up the phone. Look out, miss snotty Barrett, she thought, you think being here is bad, when I get to the Futura, me and Mary Lynn will make your life miserable! Aaron was sitting in his study, a sad look on his face. He looked at a picture that he had kept. It was a picture of him, Jennifer and Aidan in happier times. Aidan had been four at the time, and he was in his daddy's arms, wiggling and giggling as he was taking a swim in the Pacific Ocean. They had gone to the beach in Santa Monica at that time. He put the picture in the drawer of his desk. He hadn't destroyed that picture, because it had Aidan in it. He then picked up the phone, and made a call to his mother, Cathy. Cathy was at home. Elixir had been sold and the restaurant was slated to close after the New Year. "Aaron," she said, "is everything all right?" "Oh, Mom," he said, "everything has gone wrong." "Where's Aidan?" she asked. "Rusty and Sarah Jo took him to the parks for a while," Aaron explained, "it gets him out in the sunshine, and to get his mind off of what Jennifer did." "I am sorry, honey," Cathy said, "Jennifer did you and Aidan a real nasty turn." "Dad was right about her all along," Aaron said sadly, "he suspected her outright, and I was so fooled by her." "No, no, sweetheart," Cathy said, "you were in love. No shame in admitting that. She loved you, or so we thought." "I can't forgive her for what she said about Aidan," Aaron said, tears falling down his face, "you should have seen Aidan's face when she screamed what she did to his face." "I will deal with her when we get there, love," Cathy said, "that I DO promise you. Dave and I are on our way for the holidays." "Aidan will love that," Aaron smiled for the first time since Jennifer's recklessness destroyed him and Aidan, "I think he will be pleased." "Well, you tell him, Papa and Mama are on their way," Cathy smiled, "and it will be a holiday to remember." "I can't wait either, Mom," Aaron said, smiling. Just then, Aidan came barreling in, a smile on his round face. "Daddy, Daddy!" he said happily, "Look at what I got." Aaron smiled, watching the smile on his son's face, it was a nice sign, he had missed Aidan's smile since his mother's vicious betrayal. "I got a surprise for you, slugger," Aaron said, "I talked with Mama and Papa, and they are coming to Orlando in a few days!" "YAY!" Aidan smiled, "I can't wait!" Rusty and Sarah Jo laughed. "How about some ice cream, sweetheart?" Sarah Jo asked. "OK," Aidan said cheerfully, and he and his aunt Sarah Jo went out to the ice cream section. "It was so good to see him have a good time," Rusty smiled, "he so needed it." "I hope you're not angered with my parents coming," Aaron said. "Of course not," Rusty said, "I think it will be good for Aidan to have them here." Sarah Jo and Aidan came back to the suite, with some soft serve ice cream. Along with them were three new hires at the Futura. "Aaron Atherton, Rusty Brown," Sarah Jo smiled, "say hello to Liz Wallingford, our new floor manager; Mary Lynn Anderson, our new head of Public Relations; and Marie Jensen, our new desk clerk." Marie smiled, "Hello," she said. "Nice to meet you," Mary Lynn said. "Great to see you again, Aaron," Liz smiled, "it's been a long while. Nice to see you again, Rusty." "Great to see you again as well, Liz," Aaron smiled, "when did you leave Los Angeles?" "I've been here for a while," Liz said, "after my father died, I gained control of the family fortune, and when I decided that being a rich wealthy socialite got too boring, I went to school for management. I hired someone to watch the company, and I decided to work at Disney, because I wanted to." "Very good," Aaron smiled. The group walked down the lobby to look at the new tree. Their jaws dropped, when they saw Jennifer Barrett and Zach Janson watching the tree. "Isn't that so like Sarah Jo McArthur being so showy?" Jennifer smiled nastily. "Not like us classy types," Zach gloated. Marie, Mary Lynn and Rusty looked at her in disgust. "Well," Sarah Jo said coldly, "I take it the doctors let you out, against medical advice!" "I was released with advice," Jennifer said. "Not to mention, Zach spreading a lot of money to buy off the judge," Rusty whispered with glee. Sarah Jo, Marie, and Mary Lynn laughed themselves. "The judge was in approval," Zach said. "Well, I can call him, and find out," Sarah Jo said slyly, "and I think he will say if you are lying, Zach! I know you all too well. You are a vicious liar!" Zach and Jennifer were instantly gone. "They ran like the rats they are," Marie said gleefully. "They are not to be trusted," Sarah Jo said. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Zach were feverishly plotting. "I told you she would get wise to us," she said. "No worries," Zach said. Days later, when Jennifer was strutting around the lobby, waiting for Zach to get the rest of his things moved in, she was distressed to see a familiar Montana coming up the circular drive. Jennifer froze in horror as she saw Cathy and Dave Rizzo, her former in-laws, come into the lobby. Marie Jensen gleefully checked them in. They had a room nearby Aaron's own. "Well, well, well," Dave Rizzo said, "if it isn't the snob!" Jennifer said nothing. Aidan was coming with Sarah Jo. "Papa!" he yelled, "Mama!" he ran to his grandparents. "Aidan, darling," Cathy opened her arms to hug her grandson, "how are you?" "Hey champ," Dave smiled, "how's Papa's boy?" "Fine," Aidan smiled, "now that you're here." "How's about I take you to your room, myself," Sarah Jo said, "I will show you." Sarah Jo and Dave went towards the elevator, Aidan in his grandfather's strong arms. "Can you wait a moment?" Cathy asked Dave and Sarah Jo, "I want to have words with Jennifer." Jennifer looked amused at her former mother in-law. Cathy glared at her, "Aaron told me everything," she said in a frosty voice, "now I understand why Rusty and Sarah Jo are taking care of him. You lied to me, lied to everyone at Elixir, and lied to your own son. I cannot forgive you for that. You will stay away from my grandchild, and I will not allow you to make any trouble while we are here." With that, Cathy stormed off and went along with her husband and grandson. Jennifer looked stunned, but laughed it off as usual. "Jenn, darling," Zach said, "I am all moved in. Shall we go upstairs?" Jennifer smiled, "Certainly, honey," she said. Zach and Jennifer went back to the elevator banks, headed for the penthouse. Marie looked at her room chart. She saw Zach and Jennifer in the penthouse. Marie didn't like that, not one iota. We can't have Zach and Jennifer being in the penthouse, she thought, I can't allow that, and I am sure neither will Sarah Jo. Marie Jensen had been a desk clerk for only a few weeks. She knew people she could trust and people who she hated outright. Jennifer Barrett was one of those people she hated outright. When she worked at ORMC, she and another former staff member, Mary Lynn Anderson, first met Jennifer when she was admitted to the psych unit. Jennifer struck them as ultra snobbish, and too grand for them. It was confirmed when her rich boyfriend, Zach Janson, would always visit. Now, she and Mary Lynn worked at the Futura, mainly to give Sarah Jo McArthur, whom Marie knew as well, some help; and also to keep an eye on the troublesome Jennifer. Jennifer and Zach act like they're to the manor born, she thought furiously, from what I've heard about her from her former husband and Sarah Jo, she wasn't all that. When she became a model, she just got snotty. Also, I've heard things about her infamous recklessness. I couldn't stop her in the hospital, but I can certainly stop her here! And I will. As Marie was finishing some paper work, who should walk out of the elevator banks but Jennifer herself! She sauntered along the lobby, wearing a new sable coat that her attentive Zach had bought her. "Oh my God!" Jennifer sneered, "If it isn't you! Marie Jensen!" "Missed me, eh?" Marie sneered back. "Like I'd miss the plague," Jennifer said acidly, "when did Sarah Jo lose her marbles to hire you?!" "She hired me because she was so short handed with the holidays," Marie defended Sarah Jo's decision, "not that it's any of your business." "It most certainly is my business!" Jennifer shot back, "Why would she hire you, Nurse Ratched!" "As I said," Marie said in an angry voice, "Sarah Jo was short handed, and she needed help!" "She doesn't even know you," Jennifer snapped. "Ah, don't be so sure of that," Marie spat at her, "I also happen to know her too, hot shot! She and I attended post graduate school together!" "And I needed help, and I still do need help!" Sarah Jo came out of her office and glared at Jennifer, "so don't doubt my honesty! And leave Marie alone!" "I doubt everything about you!" Jennifer snapped at her, acting as imperious as she had in the sorority. "That kind of snotty behavior won't wash here!" Sarah Jo snapped, "I run this place, may I remind you, and you do not!" "I can fix that!" Jennifer sneered at her. "No you won't," Sarah Jo said in a threatening voice, "Disney owns this resort, and I am a manager! Just because you have a rich boyfriend who throws money around to get you what you want, doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of this town!" "I certainly do!" Jennifer said. "Don't be so sure of that, dear!" Cathy Rizzo said, coming into the lobby and directing a glare at Jennifer. "Who are you to talk to me, like that?" Jennifer said in a snotty voice. "The grandmother of the son you so callously discarded!" Cathy said angrily, "I have some news for you!" "What?" Jennifer sneered, looking amused. "Once the holidays are over," she snapped, "Dave and I are moving here full time!" Jennifer looked like she had been struck in the stomach. "You can't do that!" she sneered. "We most certainly can," Cathy snapped, "since it was you and your recklessness that nearly toppled Elixir. Dave and I certainly can't go back to Los Angeles, not after what you did to us." Jennifer laughed in scorn. "It was no more than what you deserve!" she said nastily, "and I still say you have no right to move here!" "She most certainly does," Sarah Jo said, "she is Aidan's grandmother, and she has every right to be here for her grandson! I will not tolerate any attempts on your part to undermine that!" "Oh shut up!" Jennifer sniffed and stormed off to the front door. "Don't let it hit you in the butt on the way out!" Sarah Jo said nastily. She and Zach were going to the Bahamas for the holidays. "I am not going to be back for weeks," Jennifer said imperiously, "and when I get back, I want the Rizzos out!" "That is not going to happen," Sarah Jo said coldly, "they are permanent residents, or will be!" "ZACH!" Jennifer screamed, furious that her wishes were being denied, "Make her see reason!" "You can't have Aaron's parents stay here permanently," Zach oozed, "it just can't be done!" "You two are absolutely pathetic!" Sarah Jo said, not buying this, "How dare you two tell me how to run this resort! You are trying to undermine me, and I don't have to tolerate it! If you keep this up, it won't be the Rizzos thrown out, it will be you two who will be thrown out!" "We can always go elsewhere," Zach said. "Fine, then," Sarah Jo said, "then both of you go!" "Gladly!" Zach said, "Jenn, wait, and we will call a limo. We're getting our things out of here!" A couple of hours later, Zach and Jennifer were on their way out. "Just so you know," Jennifer said angrily to Sarah Jo, "you traitor, you took the word of my in-laws over me!" "They are honest!" Sarah Jo said, "unlike you and your lies! Now get out of my resort!" They left the Futura, but Sarah Jo and Marie knew they would be back. "I am proud of you," Marie said. "Then why do I feel like I was scolded by my mother?" Sarah Jo said. "Jennifer let money go to her fat head," Marie said. "Yeah," Sarah Jo smiled, "she did. But who cares about her? We have the holidays to plan." "I've got a wonderful idea," Marie said, "the Candlelight procession is at Epcot. Why don't we go there? That will be something to do." "Not a bad idea," Sarah Jo said, "we've got enough staff to help out during the evening." So, that evening, Sarah Jo, Aaron, Rusty, Liz, Mary Lynn, Marie, the Rizzos and Aidan went to Epcot to see the Candlelight procession. With Sarah Jo's clout as the Futura manager, they could get dinner seats. The group had a fantastic dinner, and then went to the procession. Aidan's eyes were wide, as he watched and listened to the music. Aaron smoothed his little boy's hair as he looked at him. Sarah Jo noticed how much Aaron loved his son. Her resolve was deepened. I am not going to let Jennifer Barrett threaten me, or her well moneyed boyfriend intimidate me, she thought with resolve, I will keep the Rizzos here, and there is nothing those two idiots can do to stop them. David and Cathy being here is the thing that Aidan needs. He needs his family around him right now. And I will see to it that happens. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Zach arrived in the Bahamas. "Now, this is where we belong," Jennifer said gleefully. Zach had a surprise for her. "How about this?" he said. Jennifer squealed, "Are you?" she asked. "Yes," Zach said, "I love you, Jennifer Barrett. Will you marry me?" "YES!" she screamed, "I will certainly marry you, Zach! Won't that be a turn to those losers?!" Christmas carols were playing over the loudspeaker while the Futura staff was preparing for the Christmas season. Many of the guests were staying over for the Merry Chirstmas Parade at the adjacent Magic Kingdom. Sarah Jo and the others were processing check ins at a fair clip. Even Mary Lynn Anderson, the PR head; and Liz Wallingford, an upstairs floor manager was helping out at the check in desk. Marie Jensen was a whiz at check ins and between the four, everyone was roomed in. Two hours later, Marie and the others were recouperating in the lobby. "Boy, did we ever book people like mad," Marie said. "We did indeed," Sarah Jo said. "You all did a wonderful job," Marie said, "when did you learn to do check in's, boss?" "When I first came here," Sarah Jo said, "I had to be sure I knew how to check in, so in the event of something like this, I wouldn't be caught off guard." "It sure showed today," Liz said appreciatively, "you were a dynamo!" The women all laughed. "Here's to another wonderful Christmas eve," Marie toasted. Just then, Jennifer walked over to them. "We thought you were given them grief in the Bahamas," Marie snarled. "Did you do as I ordered?" Jennifer said, ignoring Marie. "If it's about getting rid of the Rizzos," Sarah Jo said in a snide voice, "then no. They will not be removed. They are here for their son and grandson, and since you are divorced from Aaron, you have no say over any of it. Lest we forget, you signed away your rights to Aidan too." "Well, fine then," Jennifer said, "but I do have some news for you." She thrust her hand out. On her left hand, was a huge ring. "Oh joy!" Mary Lynn said acidly, "Where did you have the coin to procure a rock of that size!" "Zach got it for me," she smiled clearly enjoying the nausea on her rivals faces. "You have got to be kidding me," Sarah Jo said. "Yeah," she sneered, "Zach and I will be married soon!" "This will be a black day," Marie said acidly. "You know it," Sarah Jo said, "maybe we should all be dressed in mourning." Jennifer swept out of the lobby, "You are all jealous of me!" she huffed and walked to her waiting limousine. Rusty Brown came down to the lobby. "I smell the stench of Jennifer," he said, "what did that bitch want?" "She came to show off," Sarah Jo said, "as usual." "Now what?" Rusty said. "She showed off her engagement ring, apparently," Mary Lynn said. "Oh my lord," Rusty said, "who is the witch marrying?" "Zach," Marie said. "Well, he can have her," Rusty said, "those two deserve one another!" "You know," Sarah Jo said, "Rusty's right. Those two deserve each other. Let's not even think about her. We've got our Christmas Eve celebration to think of and prepare for." "I knew that was why I came down here for," Rusty smiled, "you ladies are to come up to Aaron's room for a Christmas eve celebration." "That is good," Sarah Jo said, and she, Liz, Marie and Mary Lynn went up with Rusty to the Atherton room. "Welcome gals," Cathy Rizzo smiled, "this is our family tradition, and since you ladies are now a part of our family, you are in on this too. We have soup on Christmas Eve, and dinner the next evening." "Hi, Aunt Sarah Jo!" Aidan came in, trundling his blanket and bear with him. "Hi, sweetie," she smiled, giving Aidan a hug. "Hi," he said to the others. "Oh, that's right," Sarah Jo smiled, "Aidan, these ladies are Marie Jensen, Mary Lynn Anderson and Liz Wallingford. They work with Aunt Sarah Jo." "Hi," Aidan said, sticking out his little hand. Liz shook it with great ceremony, "Your daddy has told me all about you," she said. "Nice to meet you, sweetie," Marie smiled. "I am pleased to meet you too, honey," Mary Lynn said. "We've prepared some chili and some turkey noodle soup," Cathy said, "Dave made it." "Nothing beats Dave's chili," Aaron smiled, "his is the best." "You flatter me, son," Dave said. "Have you heard from Jason or Nate?" Aaron asked his mother. "I talked with Nate," Cathy said, "he went to San Francisco for the holidays. A working vacation, he's gone to a restaurant convention there. Jason is in Palm Springs, enjoying the sunshine and golf. They have made arrangements to bring mine and Dave's things to the resort once they get coordinated. They will get to Los Angeles, where Jason and Nate are going to bring a penske truck with everything else. They also want to see Aidan; but of course, they are still angry with Jennifer for what she said and did." "Who can blame them," Aaron said, feeling bad about how Jennifer had harmed his brothers. "What has she been up to, anyway?" Cathy asked. "She got engaged," Sarah Jo said, "to that fool Zach Janson. She came and was waving her engagement ring in front of Liz, Mary Lynn, Marie and I." "They deserve each other," Aaron said, "they are both scheming." "Aaron's right," Dave said, "they asked for each other, and they are a perfect fit. They deserve one another." One of the Athertons traditions, something carried over when Dave came into the family, was they opened a gift at the end of the dinner. Aidan opened one of his gifts, and it was a Mickey Mouse stuffed doll from Sarah Jo. Marie, Liz and Mary Lynn also received gifts from the Athertons. Aaron had talked with his family all evening, and planned on their gifts. The family went shopping all over. A huge package had come during the day, and Sarah Jo brought it up. It was Christmas gifts for everyone, including Sarah Jo, Marie, Mary Lynn and Liz, from Jason and Nate. It was a peaceful Christmas eve. The morning sun rose over Orlando and the Futura resort. It was Christmas day at long last. The resort was quiet, and nonetheless, the excitement was in the air. At the Atherton room, there was a knock on the door. Cathy had come in, and so had Dave. Rusty had opened the door. "Morning, Dave," he yawned, "morning, Cathy." "Morning, dear," Cathy said, "is Aaron awake?" "In the shower, Mom," Aaron called, "I will be ready here in a moment." "Take your time, hon," Cathy said, "is Aidan around?" "Morning, Grandma," Aidan called on cue, a smile on his face. "Morning, my darling," Cathy said, hugging him close, "how are you?" "Fine," he said, "Hi Papa." "Morning sport," Dave smiled, ruffling his hair. A few minutes later, Sarah Jo came in, followed by Liz, Mary Lynn and Marie, who had become part of the family in many ways. "Merry Christmas everyone," Marie smiled. "What she said," Liz grinned. "Morning ladies," Dave smiled, "come in and sit down." "I shall," Mary Lynn smiled. "How is everyone this morning?" Sarah Jo asked. "We're fine," Aaron smiled, giving his friend a hug, "and you? Who's working at the desk?" "We had a few people down there," Sarah Jo said, "and I am still looking for a second in command." "We can deal with that, after the holidays," Cathy smiled, "today we celebrate!" "Indeed," Sarah Jo said. That morning was glorious! Aidan got a lot of things he wanted. He got a ball glove and baseball from Santa; also he got some new clothes from his uncle Jason; Nate had sent him some books he knew he loved; from his Daddy, he got a Mickey Mouse train set; from his grandparents, a Magic Kingdom playset; from Liz, Marie and Mary Lynn, some stuffed toys from the Arcade; and from Sarah Jo, he got some playmobil toys. Rusty had brought him a very special gift. It was a framed picture. It had been taken at the Magic Kingdom one day when everyone went to the park that day. Cathy, Dave, Aaron, Rusty, Marie, Liz, Mary Lynn, Sarah Jo and Aidan were all in the picture. After the gifts were opened, Liz, who was a very good cook, having taken classes at Le Cordon Bleu in Orlando, cooked breakfast for everyone. "I didn't know you cooked, Liz," Aaron was astonished. "Another thing I wanted to do when being a socialite became boring," Liz smiled, "I ate alone most of the time, and as such, I wanted to learn to cook. So I did." After everything was cleaned up, the group went downstairs to get ready for the parks. Unfortunately, for them, Jennifer was downstairs too, acting like a fool. "Oh my goodness," Cathy said, "talk about a dismal comedown!" Aidan shrank away from the woman who gave birth to him, Aaron put his arm around him, "It's all right, buddy," he said, "she won't hurt you." "What are you doing around here?" Rusty snapped. "I have rights to come here anytime I want to," Jennifer sniffed. "So you do," Sarah Jo said coldly, "but don't you mess with our family celebration!" "You, a family?!" Jennifer laughed in scorn, "Zach and I are a family! You all are not!" "Listen to me!" Sarah Jo said, "I am a part of this family! Aaron has said I am; and so are my colleagues! I am telling you, if you don't want to be thrown out, then I would suggest you leave of your own choosing." Jennifer left, knowing that she inflicted pain on those who supposedly scorned her. "Byeeeeeee!" she waggled her fingers. "Good riddance!" Marie said snarkily. "Be quiet, Ratched!" Jennifer glared at her. "Begone, Snob!" Marie sneered at her. Jennifer swept out of the lobby towards the waiting limo. She laughed all the way out. "What a piece of work she is," Dave said. "I'm not scared of her anymore," Aidan said softly. The group looked at Aidan. "Why is that, son?" Aaron asked. "You love me," he said, "and that is more than enough." Aaron picked up his little boy and held him close, "That is right," he said, "and I love you so very much, Slugger." That was the underlying part of Christmas, they were a part of a family. A larger family. Jennifer looked at the group. She said that they weren't family at all. But she wasn't thinking of that. "Get me away from here," she ordered her driver, "take me to Maxim's!" The limo driver nodded, and Jennifer snuggled close to her husband. "I want to be away from this scene!" she said. "When we're married," Zach smiled, "we will travel extensively. Living high on the hog!" Jennifer smiled, "That was what I want!" So, in a sense, Jennifer got what she wanted for Christmas. The flashback ended, and the three guys are still looking at the picture of the huge Christmas Tree. "Wow," Derek smiled, "that was fun, eh?" "Yep," Aidan smiled, "I do miss it. And I miss my family." "Where do your grandparents live now, Aidan?" Sammy asked. "Back in Los Angeles," Aidan said, "We went to visit after Dad and Rusty got married. They threw us a lovely party at their new restaurant." "That sounds wonderful," Derek said. "My uncles are back in Palm Springs," Aidan said, "so are my other friends. Joan moved back to Los Angeles, Albie and his spouse, Jason live in New York now; Darren and Libby live in Beverly Hills. I keep up with all of them. Darren and Libby have a child themselves now, named Brandon." "Your family keeps on growing, yes?" Sammy said. "Yep," Aidan smiled, "so does yours." "I agree," Sammy said, "So, shall we continue on with our party?" "Yes," the others said. The guys went back to their tea party. All three were growing up, but they loved their stuffed friends. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton